Aki no baka
by Huusina
Summary: We all know that Shimada Minami loves Yoshii Akihisa, but what to do if Aki loves Himeji Mizuki? It will be almost impossible for Minami to make him love her, especially if she doesn't have much time... But, a friend in need is a friend indeed, right?
1. I, Shouko and time limits

**_Hello! Today I present you my new story about Akihisa and Minami (she's better than Himeji)! I hope it will be good and that you will like it._**

**_And that I will put here my favourite Tsuchiya soon :)_**

**_Read and review, please!_**

* * *

><p><em>I, Shouko and time limits<em>

Daruma.

It's a head without eyes, thing connected with a New Year's tradition in Japan. If you have a wish and you want it to become true this year, you draw one eye. If the wish becomes true, you draw the second eye. If it doesn't, you burn daruma during the next New Year's night.

"I wish Yoshii Akihisa will fall in love with me" Shimada Minami said with a daruma in her hands.

Then she put it on the shelf and sighed. _I will probably have to burn this daruma next year…_

* * *

><p>"Summon!"<p>

Students of Fumizuki Academy already came back to school after the New Year's break.

_They are all idiots_, Minami thought. _To start a year fighting… That's just stupid._

She didn't pay much attention to fighting students, though. Shimada was looking through the window, at the square in front of the school. Many students were standing there, talking and laughing, taking this opportunity to meet friends from other classes before the lessons start.

_I guess I started to like Japan after all_, Minami thought.

She then noticed a new person that appeared on the square.

_Aki!_

Her heart started to beat faster, but then she noticed that he wasn't alone.

He was with Himeji Mizuki.

Shimada didn't even have time to get sad.

"Shimada Minami."

She heard someone behind her and froze. At first she thought it was Akihisa or Mizuki, but she knew it was impossible and silly.

She then recognized the voice.

"Kirishima-san?"

Kirishima Shouko nodded.

Shimada looked at her. Why representant of class A, the best one, spoke to a student of class F, the worst one? Suddenly, Minami realized it.

"I don't know where Yuuji is" she said simply.

Shouko shook her head.

"I'll find him myself later" she replied. Shimada seemed to be a bit confused. Shouko looked through the window. "Yoshii Akihisa and Himeji Mizuki" she said, maybe more to herself than to Shimada.

_She noticed them quickly_, Minami thought. Kirishima looked at her again.

"You have some problems" she stated.

Minami stepped backwards, totally surprised. Shouko made a step forward.

"With Yoshii."

Shimada looked away, blushing. Shouko continued.

"I understand you."

Minami froze. This time it was Shouko who looked away.

"I… owe Yuuji really much" she said after a moment of silence. "But he always rejects me. That's sad and disappointing" Shouko looked at Minami, "but I will never let him go."

Shimada was already staring at Kirishima for a while.

"Shimada" Shouko said calmly "tell me what's wrong."

* * *

><p>Sakamoto Yuuji really liked his friends. Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Muttsurini, they all were reliable (to some extend) and fantastic.<p>

But they were idiots and Yuuji always appreciated moments when he was alone, like now.

He didn't even know where they were and he didn't care about it. It was the beginning of the year and he hasn't met Shouko so far.

Sakamoto sat more or less comfortably on his pillow (he was in class already) and sighed.

"Yuuji."

Shouko.

Damn.

He quickly stood up and turned to find himself face to face with his nightmare. It took him a while to notice that Minami was standing behind Shouko. She looked quite embarrassed.

He concentrated on Shouko, though.

"Hi, Shouko."

Kirishima narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Minami" Yuuji added quickly.

"Oh, hello" she replied quietly.

"What do you want, Shouko?" Sakamoto asked. _Apart from marrying me…_

He noticed she was hesitating for a while.

"We need your help" she said finally.

_Eh?_

"Yuuji" Shouko continued. "Shimada really likes Yoshii and she wants to be his girlfriend."

Yuuji glanced at Minami and she saw it, suddenly realizing what Shouko just said.

"Kirishima-san exaggerates!" she shouted. "Don't listen to her! It's not like that!"

Yuuji kept looking at her and then he grinned and looked away.

"I always knew it…"

Shimada looked at him, confused.

"I knew you loved him."

She turned red.

"NOOO! I don't!" she screamed and ran to Yuuji. "You know I don't, you know!"

Yuuji was laughing, but unexpectedly Shouko appeared between them and hit him without hesitation.

"You're too close to a girl, Yuuji" she said calmly.

Minami's face turned to its normal colour as she looked at Sakamoto curling up on the floor and started whispering "I'm so sorry" all the time.

Shouko took an inhibitor out of nowhere and Yuuji suddenly felt better and stood up.

"Yuuji" Kirishima said "we have to make Yoshii love Shimada."

"Of course, I understand" he said, staring at the inhibitor like hypnotized. Minami remained silent.

Yuuji looked at her.

"Minami."

She turned to him.

"If you don't want us to…" he started, but Shimada interrupted him.

"It's not about wanting help or not" she said.

Yuuji thought that she sounded like she wanted to cry. He didn't understand many things and he didn't know how to act. He look at Shouko, seeking help.

Kirishima noticed he was looking at her and returnem the stare.

"Shimada will probably go back to Germany after this school year ends."

_What?_

Yuuji couldn't believe his ears.

_That's impossible._

He really liked her.

_She can't go away._

She can't leave their class.

"Minami…" he started, but he was interrupted once again.

This time, the door opened and Sakamoto, Kirishima and Shimada turned to see who came.

Akihisa and Mizuki.

"Oh, hi everybody!" Yoshii shouted with a big smile on his face. Mizuki also smiled and waved her hand to greet the rest. They both didn't notice the bad atmosphere in the room.

Yuuji, worried, turned to Minami, but she was already running away, leaving Akihisa and Mizuki completely surprised.


	2. I, cafe and unexpected guest

**_Hi everyone! I really hope this story is at least a bit interesting. I'm afraid I'm gonna update really irregularly... _**

**_Here's chapter two! Will Minami get closer to Akihisa? Read and review :)_**

* * *

><p><em>I, cafe and unexpected guest<em>

„A meeting?"

"Yes. A normal meeting with friends."

Students of Fumizuki Academy often meet on the roof. Many importasnt decisions were arrived at there. Now on the roof Yoshii Akihisa and Sakamoto Yuuji reigned.

"So" Akihisa started "you say that tomorrow, after lessons, I, you, Minami and Kirishima-san will go to a cafe for a drink and a cake. And it's a normal meeting with friends."

Yuuji nodded.

"Eh, Yuuji" Yoshii sighed. "Kirishima-san used her inhibitor to make you go with her, but you don't want to be only with her so you also take me and Minami?"

Since when is he a detective?

"You're right" Sakamoto said. "Partly."

Akihisa looked at him with a stupid expression on his face.

"Partly?"

"It's pretty complicated" Yuuji said nervously.

Shouko appeared in his mind.

_~Flashback~_

"Yuuji" Shouko said, with an inhibitor in her hand. Turned on. "You will tell Yoshii that he's going with us and Shimada to a cafe tomorrow. For a normal meeting. Understood?"

_~End of flashback~_

Yuuji sighed. _Understood, dammit._

"It's pretty complicated, Akihisa…"

* * *

><p>The next day, afternoon, near a cafe.<p>

People were laughing, birds were singing, sun was shining, Shimada Minami and Kirishima Shouko were standing fifty metres away from the cafe.

"Erm, Kirishima-san?" Minami asked. "Why are we still outside? We came here fifteen minutes ago, boys are already in."

Shouko looked at Shimada like she was crazy.

"We have to come in like stars" she said. "Late."

"I don't think it's nece…" Minami started, but Kirishima interrupted her.

"During this time Yoshii will realize that he's waiting just for _you_."

Minami looked at Shouko with kind of awe. She didn't think about it herself. Kirishima turned to the cafe.

"Just twenty more minutes and we're going in."

* * *

><p>The same day, afternoon + thirty five minutes, in a cafe.<p>

Yoshii Akihisa and Sakamoto Yuuji were sitting at one of the little, round tables which filled the room. The cafe wasn't really big, but bright and it gave the feeling of more space. The cafe was cozy and Shouko often took Yuuji there. That day not many people came, so the boys hoped that nothing strange would happen at their table.

"Yuuji" Akihisa started. Sakamoto, bored already, lifted his head lazily. "We were supposed to come here over half an hour ago."

"I know" Yuuji replied. _Stupid Shouko. That was her idea, not mine!_

Yoshii glowered at the door.

"If they don't come in ten minutes…"

He didn't have time to end the sentence, because the girls came in, Minami was smiling nervously.

"Sorry for being late" she said and looked at Akihisa. "Were you missing us, huh?"

He looked at her, then at Kirishima, and shook his head, smiling.

"We see each other every day, don't we? Now that you came I will have to leave the rest of my money here…" he added and continued, "…and also in a hospital after you break my arm!"

Actually, at the moment Shimada was really close to this.

"Yuuji."

"Shouko."

That was quick.

After greeting girls sat.

While Akihisa's arm was recovering, friends ordered cakes and four cups of tea, which they were given in ten minutes.

Their talk was incredibly intelligent and sophisticated and everybody had a great time.

Yeah. Let's leave their dreams.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Yuuji" Shouko said. "Say something."

"Why me?" Sakamoto asked, panicked.

Kirishima touched her purse.

"I have mi inhibitor, I guess."

Yuuji was pale, surprisingly.

"If not, I still have my fingers."

Yuuji swallowed.

"Do any of you read Bleach? This new arc, I'm wondering where Kon is, all the time! And now when, you know, Ichigo is a shinigami and has his power again, are there Zangetsu and Hichigo back? What do you think?"

Silence.

"Have you seen this new romantic comedy, Kirishima-san?" Minami asked.

Yuuji's effort was completely ignored.

"Not yet" Shouko replied. "But I'm going to. With Yuuji."

"What?" Yuuji asked, but Shouko ignored him.

"I heard it's a story about two friends from school, who find out they're in love with each other" Shimada said, looking meaningfully at Kirishima.

"That's life" Shouko said. "Isn't it true, Yoshii?"

Everybody suddenly looked at him. However, Akihisa didn't know what film they were talking about. He also wasn't really interested in it after what he had heard, but somehow he felt he couldn't say that.

"That's so true… right…" he muttered. "True friends, in love…"

"And they were guys! Isn't it fascinating, Yoshii-kun?"

Four friends jumped and turned to see… Kubo Toshimitsu.

"G-guys?" Minami and Yuuji asked.

"Kubo-kun?" Akihisa asked.

Kirishima looked away, not listening to the noise that her friends made, amusing the rest of the customers. _He shouldn't be in class A. _The plan was ruined. The film was obviously thought to be the story of Yoshii and Shimada, such a little hint for Yoshii. Such a good plan the girls just thought of. Now everybody will go home with nothing, all because of this insane Kubo.

What was he doing there?

And who could think that such a film _does_ exist?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh, Kubo-kun, you are wherever Aki is... Nice ability!<strong>_

_**Oh, one more thing. My knowledge about "Baka..." is based ONLY on anime, so there may be things about the story I don't know. Maybe one day I'll read it :) ~bye bye**_


	3. I, photos and costumes

**_Welcome back! It's been a long time but now I can show you third chapter of Aki no baka. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>I, photos and costumes<em>

With every new day Shimada Minami was closer to leave Japan.

Unfortunately, she couldn't say that about being closer to Yoshii Akihisa.

Luckily, Kirishima Shouko could make anybody do what she wanted.

"Muttsurini?"

Yes. Tsuchiya Kouta was standing in front of Minami, Shouko and Sakamoto Yuuji. Kudou Aiko was there too. She thought it would be nice and funny to help. And, well, representant of class A, her class, was there.

"We'll be very happy if we could help, ne, Muttsurini-kun?" Aiko said, smiling.

"Mhm" Tsuchiya nodded and grinned. "As long as it means beautiful girls, I'll help!"

Suddenly Minami felt really unsure about it.

"Good, I already have an idea" Shouko said. Kouta and Yuuji started listening. "And it _means_ a beautiful _girl_."

Minami knew which girl it meant.

* * *

><p><em>Kudou &amp; Tsuchiya CO.<em>

_You don't like yourself? Really?_

_We'll make a god of you... and take a photo!_

_Quickly! Contact beautiful Aiko from class A or Muttsurini-kun from class F and experience the biggest change of your life!_

"What is that?" Minami asked, staring at a pink leaflet. "You two set up a firm?"

"Yes" Aiko replied. "You can't waste a talent. I'm responsible for make-up and clothes and Muttsurini-kun takes photos... whether you want it or not!" she laughed, choosing a yukata for Shimada. "Read further."

"_Warning: price includes the costs of treatment in case of Muttsurini-kun's nosebleed. _Price?" Minami looked quickly at Kudou. "Do I have to pay for that?"

"That's why I told you to read" Aiko grinned. "You won't be surprised at the end."

"But..."

"Oh c'mon, it's not expensive!" Kudou threw a yellow yukata with big blue flowers to Minami. "Kudou & Tsuchiya, we'll make a god of you!"

Exactly.

Kirishima's plan was really simple. Kudou will reveal Shimada's beauty, Kouta will take amazing photos and then photos will go straight to Yoshii Akihisa.

Who will realize he always loved Minami.

And there'll be no Kubos this time.

"Are you ready?" girl's heard Tsuchiya's voice through the door of what Aiko called the dressing room.

"Not yet!" Kudou answered. "Don't come in, you shouldn't look" she added and smiled, "especially through the key hole."

Silence.

"I know you're testing me, Kudou Aiko."

"Really?"

"There's a gum in the key hole."

Aiko laughed.

"Just wait a while, Muttsurini-kun!"

"Wait!" Shimada rapidly turned to the door. "_Did_ he actually try to look? I'll..."

Kudou brutally sat Shimada back.

"Don't move. I'm trying to put make-up on you" Aiko said.

"But..."

"But he saw nothing."

Tsuchiya just took the gum out.

* * *

><p>"Wow, good pictures."<p>

Sakamoto Yuuji, the tester.

"Yuuji. You shouldn't have said that."

Kirishima made Yuuji blind for a while.

Photos were ready and Yuuji, Shouko, Aiko, Kouta and Minami were watching them, sitting at one of the tables in class F. Shimada was already in her school uniform back and Kudou's hard work could be seen only on the pictures. Really good pictures, indeed.

"I'm not sure" Minami was sceptic about it. "Do you really think that Aki will like these photos?"

Tsuchiya sent her a meaningful glare.

"I sold him tonnes of pictures. I _know_ what he likes."

Before Shimada realized the meaning of Kouta's words, she and the rest heard a voice.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Everybody turned.

"Kubo?"

As you wished, Kirishima Shouko, not this time.

"Don't offend me!" the person shouted. Minami buried her face in hands. "I'm not him! I came here to save my onee-sama!"

Two orange ponytails and obstinate look on her face.

Shimizu Miharu.

"Miharu, please..." Shimada started, but Shimizu interrupted.

"Don't worry, onee-sama" she said and smiled. "I'll destroy this material."

"Wh-" Minami wanted to ask, but she only saw Miharu taking the photos and running away.

"My masterpieces!" Muttsurini screamed. "The first time Shimada caused a nosebleed!"

"Our money!" Aiko screamed too. "My most difficult work ever!"

Minami didn't have time to hit them. They all ran after Miharu, to catch her five minutes later.

Too late.

"M-Miharu? Where are the pictures?" Shimada asked nervously.

Miharu was standing in front of them all. She was smiling.

"Do you know where we are, onee-sama?"

"Listen, I don't feel like any games..."

"Shimada" Kirishima interrupted and pointed something behind Shimizu.

Paper shredder.

* * *

><p>Minami, Yuuji, Shouko, Aiko and Kouta were sitting in class F again. But this time they weren't watching photos.<p>

They didn't have any.

The atmosphere was rather heavy. Things went wrong once more.

"Don't be so sad, Minami" Aiko said, touching Shimada's shoulder. "We just weren't cautious. Now we'll make sure there's nobody bad near and we'll take new, better photos!"

"Mhm" Tsuchiya nodded. "We can try different costumes. Nurse, policewoman, princess, emo..."

Everybody looked at Muttsurini.

"Erm, thanks" Minami said, trying to smile. "It's nice that you want to cheer me up..."

"Maid" Yuuji said unexpectedly.

Kouta brightened.

"Sailor Moon" he said.

Yuuji grinned.

"Mermaid" he added.

"Swimsuit" Kouta replied quickly.

"Yeaaah" the two grinned.

While later they were laying on the floor, moaning.

Both of nosebleed and girls' attack.

"I'm not gonna wear any of that!" Minami shouted, fist still ready. "Isn't there a different way to achieve our aim?"

"What aim?"

Yoshii was standing in the door. With Himeji Mizuki.

Again.

Shimada blushed. _How much did they hear?_

Luckily, Aiko didn't lose her mind.

"We're planning a costume party" she said simply and sent Yoshii one of her special smiles. "Boys here had some interesting ideas, but... we were looking for something different."

Kouta and Yuuji were already standing up. _Say ok and leave, say ok and leave_, Minami thought. She noticed that he looked at her.

"That sounds interesting" Mizuki suddenly said. "Doesn't it, Akihisa-kun?"

"It sure does" Yoshii smiled.

Aiko couldn't predict that, right?

"Can we join you?"

The next day, random wall in Fumizuki Academy.

_ALL CLASSES COSTUME PARTY_

_School isn't all about studying! Let's have some fun!_

_Join our party on Friday at 8 p.m. in class A's room!_

_Classes A and F_

_PS. If you don't have ideas for costume, visit Kudou & Tsuchiya – we'll make a god of you!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>My bad... Miharu could save the pictures for herself... Nevermind! If Aki doesn't get them, she can't too :)<em>**

**_Please review! _**

**_~byebye_**


	4. I, dates and jealousy

_**Hello! Today I give you fourth chapter of Aki no baka, the longest so far :)**_

_**I had a great time writing it and I hope you'll like it too!**_

_**Also big thanks for reviews !**_

* * *

><p><em>I, dates and jealousy<em>

Shimada Minami was already incredibly tired of her friends' attempts to get Yoshii Akihisa closer to her. She started to lose faith in this idea. Maybe he was meant to be with Himeji Mizuki? Or maybe she was meant to live alone?

_Stop these stupid thoughts!_, she told herself.

Lessons already ended and Minami was packing her things. Most people from her class were still there. They were talking about coming war between classes B and C.

_I can't give up_, Shimada thought. _I still have time. And Kirishima-san on my side._

She looked at a pink leaflet that was in her bag. _Kudou & Tsuchiya CO. _KudouAiko and Tsuchiya Kouta became really famous after the costume party last Friday.

_A costume party that shouldn't have occurred._

"Shimada" Minami heard behind her.

"Oh, hello, Kirishima-san" she said, recognizing the person.

As always, with representative of class A, Kirishima Shouko, was Sakamoto Yuuji.

"Hi, Minami" he greeted her and she smiled in response.

"I know what to do" Kirishima stated. She was waiting for Minami to say something, but after few seconds of silence continued. "You'll have a date with somebody and Yoshii will get jealous. Of course we'll prepare everything so he sees you. Tsuchiya and Kudou already agreed to help. Yuuji too."

"Hey, you didn't ask me" Yuuji said, but a momentary flash of inhibitor made him become silent.

Shimada looked away.

"A date?" she asked. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am" Shouko said. "Don't you want to get Yoshii?"

Minami looked directly at Kirishima, obstinate expression on her face.

"Of course I do!"

"Wow, she really said that... so loudly... I guess know everybody will know" Yuuji said and his voice broke, "that of course you do want to get A in the next exam in breaking my bones!"

Minami already flipped him over her knee and pressed both his arms and legs to the floor. She was emitting a strange dark aura.

"Repeat it... please..." she said in a low voice. Yuuji was almost crying.

"I thought you're killing only Akihisa!" he cried.

Minami pressed with more strength. A quiet crack could be heard.

"You want to get A in the next exam!"

"Good boy" Shimada smiled enthusiastically and let Sakamoto free. Strange aura disappeared.

Or moved to Shouko.

"Yuuji. You were to close to a girl."

"SHE WAS ONLY KILLING ME! SHOUKO!"

But there was nobody to help.

* * *

><p>Because of Sakamoto's stupidity Minami forgot to ask who's her date. She thought about it when they arrived at the place where "mysterious he" was waiting, the park.<p>

On the way there Shouko explained that Minami is supposed to walk around with her "love", laughing and talking, some hugging would be good too, and she shouldn't worry, Kudou and Tsuchiya are spying Yoshii. Meanwhile Shouko and Yuuji will have a romantic walk too and they will show Shimada a sign when Yoshii is near.

"What sign?" Minami asked when Shouko finished.

Kirishima smiled.

"Yuuji will shout _I love you Shouko_."

Sakamoto looked as surprised as Shimada.

"What about Kubo-kun and Miharu?"

"Tied in class F."

"Nevermind... Is Aki... alone?"

"No."

"I see. Mizuki?"

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence.

Yuuji sighed.

"Can't we change the sign?"

* * *

><p>"And that's the part I don't understand, Himeji-san" Akihisa said.<p>

"But this part is like... um... whole material for this exam, Akihisa-kun" Himeji really tried to smile.

"Yeah, I'm stupid, aren't I?" Yoshii laughed and this made Mizuki laugh too.

They were walking through the park, Yoshii told Himeji that he preferred studying like that.

She believed.

The thing they didn't know was that about thirty metres behind them Kudou Aiko and Tsuchiya Kouta were. For these two it was really funny to spy Akihisa and Mizuki.

It was harder not to laugh after things Akihisa said.

"Do you think that Minami is already on her date, Muttsurini-kun?" Aiko whispered to Tsuchiya.

"I can call Yuuji" Kouta whispered back and took his cell phone.

Sakamoto said that all was ready.

"Now we have to make Akihisa and Himeji-san see Shimada" Muttsurini stated. "We have to do something..." he looked at Aiko. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Where is she?"

"Near the entrance."

Kudou started thinking again. Then she smiled.

And fell.

"Kudou?" Tsuchiya shouted surprised and scared. He caught Aiko before she hit the ground.

Of course Himeji and Yoshii turned to them, both scared, and ran to Kouta and Kudou.

"What happened, Muttsurini?" Akihisa asked. "Usually it's _you_ who fall!"

Tsuchiya suppressed this, he didn't know what was going on.

"I... she..." he said, all nervous.

Then he saw that Aiko winked at him. He rapidly turned to Akihisa and Mizuki.

"We have to take her to the entrance" he said. The two looked at him too. "She can't stand fresh air, she needs... exhaust" Kouta continued confidently.

"But... isn't it..." Mizuki started, but Muttsurini shook his head.

"She spent all her live in the city, she prefers exhaust. Isn't it logical?"

Himeji turned to Akihisa. He turned to Aiko, though.

"I see now" he said. "Let's go to exhaust!"

* * *

><p>Shimada was walking in the park for almost half an hour, cursing Kirishima. She started questioning her being representative of class A. Her being <em>in<em> class A.

There are so many guys in Fumizuki Academy.

And she chose Kinoshita Hideyoshi.

Almost a _girl_.

_My reputation... my image... Aki will hate me..._, she was thinking all the time.

Shouko said that Hideyoshi was ideal, because he's an actor. But still!

"Shimada... don't take your hand away. Lovers hold hands" he told her. "And smile."

Minami smiled hardly.

"We have to pretend we're in love" Kinoshita continued. "You don't have talent, seriously..."

"I don't need it" Shimada answered back. "Aki will believe anyway."

"You're right."

They were walking for another few minutes in silence.

"We should talk" Hideyoshi said.

"About what?"

"I don't know... maybe we'll repeat what we have to say when Akihisa comes."

Shimada nodded.

"Right, right... you start."

Hideyoshi hemmed and stopped.

"Minami-chan..." the so-called Minami-chan blushed. "I really appreciate that you agreed to my invitation. You don't know how much it means to me. You may not notice that, but since you arrived to our class I've always been watching you. Now, I really can't imagine my life without hearing your voice, seeing your smile, without having you near... Minami-chan, I do know I may ask you for much, but could you..." then Kinoshita stopped, seeing four figures running towards him.

* * *

><p>"Yuuji" Shouko said, moving closer to Sakamoto. "Looks like we're on a date."<p>

She and Yuuji were sitting on the bench near the entrance to the park.

Sakamoto shook his head quickly.

"We're on a mission. A mission!"

"On a date, Yuuji."

"On a mission, Shouko."

_I have to win_, Yuuji thought. _I can't do anything stupid now, I..._

"I LOVE YOU SHOUKO!"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Akihisa stopped.<p>

He, Himeji, Muttsurini and Aiko in his arms approached the entrance of the park.

"Wasn't it Sakamoto-kun?" Himeji asked.

But it wasn't the couple that they should look at.

Aiko had to feel well back.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "Isn't it Minami?"

Everybody turned in the direction pointed by Kudou. Yuuji couldn't, because Shouko was telling him that they were on a date and that she loved him too (forgetting that his confession was the sign).

Hideyoshi felt he had to end his lines. He _was_ an actor after all.

"So, Minami-chan" he turned back to Shimada, "I do know I may ask you for much, but could you be my girlfriend?"

Silence fell.

Shimada opened her mouth to reply, but...

"HIDEYOSHI!" Yoshii cried unexpectedly. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Kinoshita stepped back and made a false face.

"I-I do like Minami-chan" he said finally. That gave him confidence and he stepped forward. "I did what you never had courage for, now regret!"

Now Akihisa stepped back, turning red.

"Just don't lie, Hideyoshi" he said quietly. It drew Minami's attention. _Did he actually...?_ Akihisa looked at Kinoshita. "I tried so many times to invite you somewhere, but you always reject me... So don't say I don't have courage! Hideyoshi... You chose Minami... I will never forgive you!"

And with that words Yoshii left everybody.

"He... he..." Minami slowly subsided on the ground. "He was jealous of Kinoshita..."

Hideyoshi also subsided.

"Akihisa, you fool... I'm a guy..."

* * *

><p>Things went wrong again. But Shouko didn't know yet, she didn't pay attention to her friends.<p>

"Yuuji" she smiled. "Tell me once again you love me."

"I told you it was a sign!"

"Yuuji, I don't believe you."

"But..."

"My inhibitor will make you repeat."

Minami and the rest already left the park, shocked and dissatisfied. It was getting dark and people started to go home, shops were being closed too. Despite winter, the park was beautiful and silent. Just few more weeks and spring will come. There'll be a lot of flowers, the park will be even prettier...

"I LOVE YOU SHOUKO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now I'm only wondering how many times Yuuji will have to confess to Shouko...<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed :)**_

_**~byebye**_


	5. I, Aki and Mizuki

_**Hello! **_

_**I finally wrote the final chapter! (would be here yesterday if I could log in...) Anyway, it took me long time to write. I hope you'll like the end of the story :) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>I, Aki and Mizuki<em>

A week passed after the incident in the park.

Yoshii Akihisa already forgave Kinoshita Hideyoshi and Sakamoto Yuuji started saying things different than "I love you Shouko".

No one really cared about what had happened, because in a week another event was coming – Valentine's Day, and many students from classes A and F knew it had crucial meaning in their mission to help Shimada Minami.

The mentioned Minami was sitting in one of corridors in Fumizuki Academy. She had a book with her, a history book. Unlike the others, she wasn't excited about Valentine's Day, she realized that class F had an important test one day before _that_ day.

_And then, in 1821, Napoleon Bonaparte died. During his life he introduced many reforms to France, including..._

"Hello, Minami!"

Shimada was so concentrated on the text that she didn't notice a person coming. She jumped, her heart beating like insane.

It suddenly stopped for a while, as Minami realized who the person was.

"Hello, Aki..."

Yoshii sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"History book" Shimada replied.

Yoshii turned to her.

"For the exam?" when Minami nodded, Akihisa continued. "What do we have to know?"

Shimada riffled the book.

"Well... French revolution, Napoleon, independence of United States, such things..."

"I see" Akihisa hit his opened hand with the other, clenched in a fist "middle ages!"

A while later his nose was broken.

"I see" he muttered, touching his nose cautiously "it's not middle ages..."

"Oh really?" Minami returned to the book.

Yoshii looked at her.

"You know, Minami, sometimes when I see Himeji-san's test, I feel so stupid."

_Say Himeji-san one more time_, Minami thought, _and I'll break your..._

"Could you help me with studying?"

And then Shimada forgot what she wanted to break.

* * *

><p>"The Valentine's Day is our biggest chance to win Yoshii's heart" Kirishima Shouko stated.<p>

The meeting of Shimada's helpers has started. Kirishima Shouko, Sakamoto Yuuji, Tsuchiya Kouta, Kudou Aiko and Kinoshita Hideyoshi were sitting in abandoned class F and discussing their further actions. The only minus was the fact that they couldn't find Minami that day.

"I guess you're right" Hideyoshi said, "but how are you going to do that?"

"Exactly" Yuuji added. "We don't want _Hideyoshi_ to win his heart _again_."

Kinoshita turned to Sakamoto, all red, but Shouko spoke again.

"I've got a plan. We'll be spying Yoshii. This way we'll get to know what he likes. Then on Valentine's Day we'll buy him best present ever, basing on our research, and of course we'll make a chocolate."

"And Minami will give it all to Akihisa-kun?" Aiko asked.

Kirishima nodded.

"Exactly."

"Then it will be a surprise for Shimada too" Hideyoshi noticed.

Then Kouta moved and spoke for the first time during the meeting.

"Kirishima Shouko."

Everybody turned in his direction. Tsuchiya smiled slyly.

"Leave spying to me."

* * *

><p>Of course Minami was in Akihisa's flat already.<p>

But then more people were too.

At the moment there were only Shimada and Yoshii.

Shimada and Yoshii.

_And his sister, eavesdropping behind the door_, Minami thought.

Akihisa invited her to his house in order to study together. However, his sister, Akira, was completely against it. After many humiliating moments (for Yoshii) she finally agreed, but still both Minami and Akihisa knew she was watching (or rather hearing) their every move.

"So..." Shimada took one book, nervously looking at the door. "So, what can you tell me about the Declaration of Independence?"

Yoshii slowly fell on the floor.

"Oi Minami... let's switch subject to United States finally... I know more about it."

Shimada threw the book at Akihisa.

"I already did that!"

"Really? Then I know more 'bout France, maybe..."

"Ugh! Start working!"

Akihisa sat.

"You don't have to yell at me, Minami."

Minami crossed her arms and remained silent. Yoshii noticed she was looking at him suspiciously, so he sighed and took the book.

When he finally found the part about the Declaration of Independence, he and Shimada heard Akira's voice.

"You're not doing anything illegal in this house between girls and boys, are you?"

Minami immediately blushed, but Akihisa shouted:

"We even wouldn't like to!"

And then Minami finally reminded what in Yoshii she wanted to break in school.

Spine.

* * *

><p>Another week passed so quickly and only a day was left to Valentine's Day.<p>

_I should report to Kirishima-san_, Tsuchiya thought, walking to his class. Class F had an exam in history on the next lesson.

Kouta wasn't studying for it, he's been spying Akihisa for this week. Day by day, hour by hour.

And results were really surprising. It seemed that Shimada was in really good terms with Yoshii as long as Kirishima wasn't doing anything to help her. Everyday Akihisa and Minami were going to Yoshii's house to study history, with watchful Akira in the background.

That's why, although he did nothing, Tsuchiya Kouta knew everything for the exam.

But firstly he had to report to Shouko.

Kouta went to class A. Surprisingly, there was only one person.

"Kudou Aiko" Tsuchiya said. "Where's Kirishima-san?"

Aiko noticed him and smiled.

"I don't know. Any message, Muttsurini-kun?"

"Just tell her we shouldn't interfere."

Kudou walked to him.

"Why?"

"It's a long story. Just tell her, I'm in a hurry."

Tsuchiya turned to leave, when Aiko spoke.

"She may be with Sakamoto-kun."

"Yeah, I know."

Lesson will start in a while, he knew. _She_ knew.

He turned to leave again.

And he felt Aiko grabbed his arm.

"Muttsurini-kun?"

"Yes?"

The bell rang.

"Sorry, I forgot ;)"

_Kudou Aiko... You're dead..._

* * *

><p>"Ah! I feel it went really well!" Akihisa said, leaving the classroom. "Thanks, Minami!" he smiled.<p>

"Tch! It's nothing" Shimada replied.

_It was worth this face, really_, she thought.

"Oh" Akihisa reminded something and turned to Minami. "Could you help me with one more thing?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Will you help me with my valentine chocolate? I don't really know what girls like..."

Shimada opened her eyes wider, totally surprised. _Chocolate... for Mizuki?_

"Of course I'll help."

_Damn._

When she and Yoshii went to the school kitchen, only Yuuji was in class F. Soon Kirishima joined him.

"Yuuji."

"Ye... Shouko? What are you doing here?"

Kirishima ignored his question, looking for something in her bag instead. After few moments she took out her inhibitor and turned it on on trial.

"Yuuji" she said, watching the light. "Our plan changed a bit. I heard about Himeji's cooking skills. She already made a chocolate for Yoshii. So, if he tries two chocolates, Himeji's and Shimada's (delicious, made by us), which girl will he choose?"

Yuuji stepped back.

"Minami?"

Shouko pointed her inhibitor at Sakamoto and looked in his eyes.

"Bring me Himeji and her chocolate."

* * *

><p>Shimada had to admit that Akihisa was really skilled at cooking. She wasn't bad too, so they were cooperating well and together they made amazing chocolate hearts.<p>

In the morning happened something that made Minami extremely happy and that day she was quite lenient towards Akihisa. At the beginning it surprised him, but he found _that smiling Minami_ even better than the usual one.

"We need to decorate it now" Shimada said suddenly, causing lost in thought Yoshii come back to reality.

"Oh yeah" he replied quickly. "What a girl would like?"

Minami sat on one of the chairs.

"You're hopeless. Anything."

Akihisa was still staring at her.

Minami ignored him.

But he was still staring at her.

_What a fool..._

And he was still sta...

"You can write or draw something with icing!" Shimada finally shouted.

"Oooh" Yoshii sat on the other chair. "Original..."

Minami hid her face in hands.

When they finally found the icing and got back to work, she lost all her patience.

"Aki... what's that?"

Yoshii's chocolate heart was speckled with white dots and it had a big icing stain on the centre.

"It's difficult to put icing properly" he replied.

Minami's eyebrow moved up, so Akihisa continued.

"Think of it as a masterpiece with a big meaning. Icing may represent a nosebleed caused by beautiful appearance of a girl that receives the chocolate."

Then Yoshii grinned.

Shimada didn't and grabbed her heart.

"Take mine and decorate it properly" she said, a strange dark aura appeared. "Understood?"

Yoshii had to nod.

They spent the next few minutes in silence. Minami was looking through the window. She spotted Tsuchiya and Kudou in front of the school when Akihisa said that the chocolate heart was ready.

Shimada stood up and turned around to Yoshii, then she took the heart to see his work.

_Thank you for all this hard work, Minami_

Shimada was staring at the white message, surprised. When she finally looked up on Yoshii, she said:

"It... But it was for your valentine..."

Akihisa smiled.

"I know."

Minami couldn't believe her ears.

"I just don't want you to go to Germany... I wanted to write that too, but the chocolate wasn't big enough" Yoshii continued. "You're a big help. We would all miss you. I would miss you too." Yoshii smiled again. "I hope you'll come back to Japan, Minami."

_Looks like the heart wasn't for Mizuki._

Surprised, Shimada hardly noticed the hug that Akihisa gave her.

"It's not even that important that your breasts are so small."

A hug is a good moment to kick.

* * *

><p>Shouko always knew that Yuuji was the only right man for her. It was sure since their childhood, since the day he saved her.<p>

And now...

...now he even kidnapped a girl for her.

So the three people – Shouko, Yuuji and Mizuki – went to the school kitchen, as Muttsurini told them to. He also said that they shouldn't interfere, but Kirishima knew better. She even invited him to the mission, but he refused. He was talking about some things he had to discuss with Aiko.

The group finally reached the kitchen. Shouko told them not to go in yet, but to look through the windows to know the situation.

Of course they saw Akihisa hugging Minami.

And they quickly ran to another classroom.

"We can't disturb them" Shouko said, tired after the run.

"But... that were..." Yuuji was pointing a wall. "Minami... Akihisa... they..." he sat on the floor. "Oh my God."

Shouko sat next to him and looked at Himeji.

Mizuki was standing near, with eyes wide opened. She tried to say something, but failed and started crying.

Kirishima laid her head on Sakamoto's shoulder and smiled.

"Finally I made it."

"You didn't..." Yuuji started, but he saw the light of inhibitor in Kirishima's hand. "I mean, I love you Shouko."

The light disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shouko, Mizuki and Yuuji didn't see Minami's kick, but it took few seconds for Akihisa to come round.<p>

Shimada looked at him.

"This time I forgive you."

She walked to the door and opened it. Surprised Akihisa turned around and she turned her head too before leaving.

"Eh, Aki, such things you do 'cause I leave Japan? I have to tell you something then."

Yoshii got even more surprised.

Minami grinned.

"Daddy said we leave Japan only for summer!"

And she went away.

Akihisa's jaw dropped.

_Ha ha ha. Nee-san will kill me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ta-daa! The end, MinamiAkihisa done. Hope it wasn't that bad. <em>**

**_Oh no, Akihisa's sister is coming... Gotta go! Please review! ~byebye_**


End file.
